Fox Bones Badger
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Two of Franklins friends learn what sex is


Was it wrong what they were about to do?

To their parents and every other adult in Woodland yes.

Yet that was just the problem, they weren't adults. They were kids.

Not kids as in young adluts, like in their teens or early twenties. No real kids maybe no older than seven or so.

And yet unknowingly they were about to throw away the two things all children should have. Innocence and virginaty.

It wasn't as if this was a planned thing, she found it more as curiosity. Which was caused by her father.

* * *

><p>Badger was helping her dad as his post office, sorting mail and helping with packages. When she stumbled upon a magazine some has subscribed to.<p>

It wasn't a regular magazine of course, oh no.

It was a very mature magazine, a porn magazine.

Once Badger picked it up and opened it, the little crippled girl was exposed to the erotic and horrid images of animals _doing _other animals. A wolf was bonibg a fawn, a female cheetah and lioness were going lesbian on eachother.

Badger gasped as these and other images were now burned into her mind

Thankfully her father saw her with that magazine and grabbed it from her.

"You shoulldn't be reading things like this." Mr. Badger said

"Dad," Badger asked "Why are those people doing those things to eachother?"

Mr. Badger was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her daughter was to young for the _true _birds and bees lession. At the same time he knew that what she saw couldn't be unseen now.

In the end Badgers father said "When to people love eachother very much, they..."

Just then Franklin and his dad came in wanting to mail a package

"Thank you Turtle family," Mr. Badger said He looked at the address of the person who was gettting the magaizine

"I'm going to have a word with this Mr. Baitting," he thought

Yet her daughter was now even more curious now

What did such nasty things have to do with love? It looked so gross, and yet all those people did it. Was there some type of special assument from it?

"When people love eachother?" Badger thought

Just then she remembered a secret Valentine one of her friends at school had given her. Badger could tell from the hand wrighting it was Fox who wrote it.

She began to ponder. If Fox loved her, then should they...Do that?

In the end she ended up asking her parents if she could sleep over at Fox's one night

Mr. and Mrs. Badger saw no harm in it. So off she went to Fox's

* * *

><p>It was nightime in Woodland now<p>

Badger sat in Fox's bedroom. This was accually the first time she'd ever been to Fox's house even. Badger found his home very, interesting. What with the fact his dad had that huge salvage yard. It wasn't like his family was poor of anything. Mr. Fox found it as a hobby, in the end so did his son.

Anyway Fox's dad wasn't home with them. As it so happens after he had finished his job as the school bus driver, the bus had broken down. And being the handy man he was, he was confident in being able to fix. Plus he loved tinkering with stuff like that.

As for Fox's mom, she was at a book club with a few of the other moms in Woodland.

They didn't see any harm in leaving the two kids alone for a while, they knew Fox was a good kid. They'd probably just play a while, eat a few snacks Mrs. Fox had made, maybe read a book, then go to bed.

Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>"Want to see my new dinosaur toy?" Fox said venturing into his closet.<p>

"Um, Fox," Badger asked nervously "Do you...like me?

"Uh, ya sure, you're my friend," Fox said find that question kind of strange

"I mean, like me, like me," Badger said "You did send that Valentine to me,"

Fox blussed in embarasemt at being found out about that.

"Well you are very pretty and..."

"So you would want to _do the thing_ with me?" Badger said

"What thing?" Fox asked

"The thing people do when they love eachother," Badger said

"I don't follow," Fox said

Badger then told her story of Mr. Baittings magazine, and what her dad had said about why the people in that magazine did what they did.

"They do what?" Fox said suprised and grossed out

"That's what my dad said," Badger said "So...should we...y'know. Try it?"

Fox didn't know what to say

Badger got on Fox's bed and posed like on of the people she saw in the magazine

"What are you doing?" Fox asked

"It's what the women in the magazine did," Badger said

"Fox found it a bit creepy, yet for some unknown reason _mini-Fox_ stared to feel funny

Fox looked down to see he had his first erection. Freaked out, he covered his _little buddy_

"What the..?" Fox said suprised

"That's normal I think," Badger said "You're suppose to put it here," Badger said pointing to here _v-area_

Fox had a shocked looked on his face

"I have to put my..."

"That's what the people in the magazine did," Badger explained "They looked really happy whenthey did it,"

"I don't see how that can be fun," Fox said. Mini-Fox still, Mega-Fox

Also, for some reason, part of him wanted to stick his _thing_ in her. As did part of Badger wanted to have his _thing_ in her

Fox walked over to her. He got closer, and closer, and

Badger gasped as she felt Fox go into her.

"Huh," Fox gasped going out of her "I'm sorry, I knew..."

"Do it again," Badger said "It felt...it felt...words fail to decribe it."

Fox went back in, soon he to felt the sensation as well. It felt great, in fact he felt better than he had ever been in his life.

He wiggled around inside her, since he was just a child he didn't climax in her. Yet Bagder did get _liquid gold _up her vagina. She enjoyed it

About twenty minutes later they were done. Both exasted from their time of sex, and overjoyed by the experience they had just had.

"That was...amazing," Badger said

"It is fun," Fox said

The two lay in there, both so full of love for eachother

"We should get these sheets clean before my parents get home," Fox said "I don't think they want to smell piss in here,"

"Ya, I should probably wash up to," Badger said

So after some cleaning, the two drifted off to sleep. Both so happy now have shared a wonderful time with the other

**The end**


End file.
